


It's just everything

by LadyKG



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dimension Travel, Drabble, F/F, Fix-It, M/M, Sort Of, Soulmateau, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKG/pseuds/LadyKG
Summary: One time couldn’t hurt, right? One time he will be selfish and let himself give in and then he will step back. (Soulmate AU)





	It's just everything

He needs to stop this. It’s _wrong._ Shouldn’t be happening. Minato needs to be with Kushina, _they_ are soulmates - or at least they _should_ be, dimension travel and time jumping aside. They need to be together. To make a bright boy with sunshine for a heart. He needs to sto-

Minato bites down quite persistently on his neck, sucking and is most certainly going to leave a mark for the time it takes for his healing to kick in. There’s a leg between his, and a tree at his back because when Minato found out about his mark the man had _hunted_ him down. Not that Obito had run, or hidden, because he is an s-rank shinobi and above such things. He just _happened_ to be in the forest at the opposite end of Konoha.

The leg moves further up, pressing against a place Obito would rather not think about. And, oh, wow. He did not know his ear was this sensitive.

If Minato continues Obito is going to lose all ability to think and that is decidedly not ideal. He needs to stop this before then, because damn it all he _wants._ Wants Minato. Has wanted Minato since they met, all thanks to a stupid mark that has a ditzy blond’s name. (One that his dimension’s Minato hadn’t known about, because they were a mismatch then. And Obito had lived with that. Had accepted it. Or, had _tried_ to, by chasing after Rin. Had tried to forget. Had _killed_ the man in his mad attempt to escape the pain - it only made it worse.)

He needs to stop this. To tell Minato that it’s _Kushina_ he belongs with, not him. Not a broken man that doesn’t deserve this after all he has done. But Minato’s mouth is back on his and all he can think of is these lips and the way his heart flutters with every moment.

His very being shakes with the desire to just let go of his inhabitations. To let Minato have him. To let himself have Minato.

( _‘Naruto,’_ something whispers in the back of his mind.)

One time couldn’t hurt, right? One time he will be selfish and let himself give in and then he will step back. Then he can watch Kushina and Minato live happily with a child made of forgiveness and starlight.

But Minato is pulling back, and something in Obito’s chest tightens. Blue eyes look at him sheepishly, almost tentative, like they are scared of what they might find. (Obito knows what he must look like; flush faced and eyes that are filled with uncertainty.)

“I-I’m sorry,” Minato says (he’s surprised the cracking of his heart isn’t audible). “That was too much, wasn’t it?”

Obito blinks.

“It’s just that Kushina told me and I was so happy to know it wasn’t a mismatch that I didn’t really think beyond finding you.” The words are said in a rush, one breath to try and spell out the man’s actions.

Obito blinks again, and watches in fascination as the yellow flash _fidgets._

“What about Kushina?” The words are the first thing to blurt out of his mouth.

“Kushina?” Minato tilts his head to one side and by kami the man is beautiful, “She’s matched with Mikoto.”

“With Mikoto,” he says faintly. Because surely the fates aren’t this kind to him.

“I’m surprised they didn't figure it out sooner,” the man snorts, but his eyes are accessing and Minato wasn’t labelled a prodigy for nothing. “She was my match in the other dimension.”

The plants have grown large in the summer months, Obito notes as the wind toys with them nearby. A much more interesting subject to contemplate than the stinging in his chest or the concern that he knows will be on Minato’s face. (Minato has known ever since he became Hokage a mere year after Obito ended up here. And really Obito was more surprised by how the man - his partner on more missions than not - had taken it so smoothly.)

“Naruto needs to be born,” he says to the flowers and bushes. “I can’t be the reason he-“ Obito clicks his mouth shut, unable to continue the sentence. His fists clench. If the blond isn’t born all because he was selfish it will feel like killing him. Killing the person who gave him his name back.

“Artificial insemination is a very practical and common practice,” Minato soothes, voice calming. “Besides, Mikoto promised Fugaku another child and you know Kushina’s always wanted to have a kid of her own.”

Obito looks up at him then, meeting a blue gaze full of understanding. Full of _care._ It makes sense, if he thinks about it. Knowing how Kushina loves kids, it’s not a far leap to consider that she would have a child as well, and one without Uchiha blood to ensure the clan has no claim to them beyond the bond her and Mikoto share. (Not even the Uchiha clan would try to play off such a sacred connection.)

He nods slow and tired. Exhausted not physically but mentally he allows himself to rest his head against Minato’s shoulder. Strong arms wrap around him, supporting the weight of relief that his muscles refuse to carry.

“Kushina’s going to be insufferable.”

Obito groans into the man’s shoulder at the reminder. “We could elope and live in the woods,” he offers. Because that sounds so much better than an excited Uzumaki.

“Hokage.”

“Leave it to Kushina, it’ll distract her from hunting us down,” Obito says with a smile, a lightness fast bubbling up in his chest.

“Mikoto would find us instead.”

“Or Tsunade.”

“And my students would be devastated.”

There is a silence then, comfortable as the breeze rustles the leaves around them and the heat of the afternoon starts to wane. It lasts too short.

“You need to get your paperwork done.” Obito tells him, lifting his head from its position with no small amount of regret.

“Help me?” There is a pout and all accompanying the plea.

“You’re the one with the fancy hat,” he says. They’ve had this conversation so many more times than he could ever count.

“But Obito,” the man _whines._ The most powerful shinobi in the elemental nations and he is _whining_ about _paperwork_. (But Obito can see underneath the underneath.)

“I’m not helping you,” he tells the man flatly, “but I’ll stay in the office until you finish.”

“Ramen after?”

“Ramen after.”

It’s as close as he can get to saying he’s not going anywhere, that he won’t run from this (never again - he’s spent too long running) without actually _saying_ it.

But from the smile that spreads like sunshine across Minato’s face, it’s enough.


End file.
